A Thousand Years
by Delusional xx Ace
Summary: A Greece x Fem!Russia fanfic   Romance/Tradegy/Mature   Rated M for sexual scenes and rape. Don't like, don't read. A war is going on between Nazi German and Fem Russia. Greece tries to help but Fem Russia refuses any help. What will happen?


A Thousand Years :: Chapter One

**Heart Beats Fast**

The snow was falling hard; the whirling winds threw the snowflakes violently. The snowflakes quickly turned into piercing little bits of ice that stung as it hit the female's face. She grinded her teeth some as it hit her nearly numb face. Her light silver hair whipped behind her as the winds tussled with it. The tears streamed down her red cheeks, dried blood smeared across her face along with some fresh purple bruises on her pale skin. The girl kept trudging forward with no intentions of going anywhere; she just wanted to be out of this hell. The hell she had lived in for many thousand years. More salty water droplets streamed down her face. She was lost within her own world; she had nowhere to go but here.

Her vision faded in and out, only to be blurred more by her watery eyes. The girl looked up, her head felt so light, but her body felt so heavy. The female rubbed her eyes some with her cold wet sleeve in hopes of wiping the stinging tears away. It helped a bit, her violet eyes looked to the dark blue sky. No sights of sun or nice puffy white clouds. It was only a mass of dark clouds spewing out icy snow. Anya sniffed; she was at war with herself and someone else, Ludwig. Ludwig had invaded her country and now her country was in shambles with only a bit of the slightest hopes of existing once again after this. She never wanted this. She never asked for any of this, why did she deserve this? Anger began to build up within her. She wanted to destroy anything, she didn't care what. Just as long it gave her the satisfaction.

Her vision started to clear up a bit now she had stopped crying. A shadowy figure stood in the distance walking in a senseless direction. Anya narrowed her eyes, the anger only welling up even more within her. She was like a bomb just waiting to explode. Her hand gripped the shovel that has been dragging behind her this whole time. Her mouth opened to let out a shrill scream. She was going to kill that bastard, the man who destroyed her and her land. She raised the shovel and adrenaline rushed into her body, giving her new strength. She charged at the shadowy figure. **"DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"** screamed the female as she charged at him with the shovel up and ready to attack. This got the figure's attention, as soon the shovel came down at him he ducked out of the way. **"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's the matter?"** exclaimed the figure, his voice filled with sudden fear.

The Russian girl showed no sign of the words reaching her ears. She was blinded and deafened by her own fury. Her arms swung at the man restlessly with him dodging with quick speed. **"Stop! I don't even know who you are!"** yelled the male. Anya only let out a scream of anger and swung her shovel once again. This time it hit the side of the man's head. He fell to the snowy ground with a thud, moans of pain emerged from his lips. Anya paused for one minute, her violet eyes looked down at him. She observed his features, medium shaggy brown hair, pale skin, improper clothing for this kind of weather. He wasn't the man that Anya wanted to destroy. He wasn't Ludwig. He was Hercules. She dropped her shovel and backed off slowly, realizing she had lost herself once again.

The man looked up at her, **"You happy now? You finally got me, and you got me good." **Said the man bitterly as he struggled to get up, rubbing his already bruised head. **"You shouldn't be here… Get out while you can or you'll only get yourself into trouble."** muttered the female as she picked up her shovel, raising it up as she was going to defend herself. Hercules looked up, finally taking a good look at the female. **"Anya?"** whispered Hercules. **"LEAVE!" **roared the Russian. Hercules was taken back, his gaze never leaving the girl, for a minute he seemed he wanted to stay here where he was but then he slowly turned around and walked slowly until he disappeared out of Anya's sight. She slowly sank to the ground, standing on her knees. She was in such a horrible condition. She was so scared of what might happen to her, she didn't want to die. No, she wanted to be alive and be powerful like she once was like before.

Her glory was slowly disappearing, her eyes no longer held that look of pride, the dominance over most people. Like she knew how to take care of herself, Anya bit her lips, tears once again rolling down her cheeks. Maybe she should give up and disappear into the darkness that is her madness forever. And no one would be able save her.


End file.
